Luna, Elaine, I Can't Decide A Name Secret
by WHATIFbooksarecool
Summary: The secretive Luna Lovegood is hiding a secret, that only her three best friends must know. But when Malfoy, her one true love, befriends her,she is confused if she should tell him her little secret.
1. Elaine Rosette

Chapter 1: Elaine Rosette

Luna sat serenely in her chair, nodding and pretending to listen to the professor, droning on about the liver of a young goat, and stewing it to make it a light, bubbly lavender love potion. But Luna was not listening; she was merely doodling on a sheet of parchment.

Luna's Point of View

Ok, I'm going to take it from here. My name is Elaine Rosette Taylor, and this is my story. Well, Luna's, rather. Luna is really me, or as to say I'm Luna. I'm an actress by heart, but my parents, Tracy and Geoff Taylor, say I should not pursue acting. They say I'm no good, but I know the truth: I'm brilliant! I act like the mysterious Luna Lovegood (I mean, really, who would name their child that except an oddball?), who is really nonexistent, so I can test my skills, and it's gone wonderfully so far. She's so vague, a real hard person to play.

I conjured up a "person." More like a doll brought to life. Well, anyway, he plays my father. I conjured up a tale to tell my "friends" that my mum had died, as it really is hard work to transfigurate someone into a near-human. Anyway, I needed sympathy somehow!

So I play Luna. I, of course pull it off excellently. But now I play her, I realize something…I'm in love with the best, meanest, cutest, rudest boys alive. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.

I do have three exclusive friends at Hogwarts who know the real me. One, of course, is an actress like me, but she didn't copy my scheme. That's Samantha Quail, probably the best of my friends. She's preppy, and hilarious. She's my friend with the long, brown hair and the black eyeliner. She's also friends with my sister, (who I stay in contact with, though my parents don't like it) Jennifer. Jennifer graduated, but was in Slytherin, along with Sam. It's not that Sam's mean, Merlin no, but she's quite interested in…material goods.

My other two friends are Tanner Slivovitz and Kira Rivers. Tanner has blond hair, always in a ponytail, and loves the Muggle sport, "soccer." She has tons of posters of soccer players in the Gryffindor common room, which is her house. My other friend, Kira, is mischievous and caring. By the way, she's Hufflepuff. So anyway, you know all about us.

"No, really, Jen." I said, talking to my blond sister.

"I can't imagine you getting a P in Divination." Replied Jennifer.

"Well, I did. There's no reason to rehash."

"Would you like me to help you, Elaine?"

"Shove off! People can't find that out! I'm Luna, alright?" I said, having a hushed conversation with my sister via phone. No electronics at Hogwarts? You're right, but Old Dumb gave me permission to use my cell phone.

"And no, you can't help me, Jen."

"But, El-Luna, just tell her something flattering."

"Really?" I asked, in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, like, 'your candles set the atmosphere for the Eye to see well.' I tried that one four years ago." Said her nineteen year old sister.

"Oh, thanks. Listen, Jen I got to go. Harry Potter is walking up to me!"

"Where are you?"

"First floor corridor."

"Oh, alright, give him my love."

"Ew! Goodbye, Jen!" I said, and hung up my phone.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no one." I said in my serene voice.

"You had a cell phone out. I saw you."

"That wasn't a cell phone," I said with a tinkling laugh, "that was a _Deerderpolvolskitz_. I found him over summer vacation with daddy."

"Right… I'll see you later, Loony- err, Luna." Harry muttered.

"Bye, Harry!" I called after him.

I set down the stairs to the Great Hall to eat my supper. Unfortunately since we were in different houses, no one in our group could eat together. Sam was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap, feeding him some Steak and Kidney pudding, while Pansy Parkinson looked on greedily.

I then looked at Tanner; she was sitting with some others who were on the Quidditch team with her. She was cheerily laughing, and I caught her eye. She waved from under the table, and I inclined my hand towards her. Then Ginny Weasley, started talking to her, so I looked towards the Hufflepuff's and spotted Kira. She was eating her Roast Chicken, while at the same time listening to Ernie MacMillan talk about something, probably stupid.

I tucked into my Roast Beef and potatoes, and then moved onto treacle tart for dessert. After that, I headed to my Tower to catch up on my homework, when a large, pale hand came out and blocked my hand.

"Going somewhere, Lovegood?" asked a sneering, pale boy. My heart jumped, and I could only look at him. I stood, staring at his gorgeousness, even when his red shirt had Lemon Pudding streaked on it.

"Hang on, Malfoy." I said, and cleaned his shirt with (no surprise) magic.

"What did you do that for, Loony?" he asked.

"I thought you enjoyed calling me Lovegood."

"Loony's better."

"Well, I'm not Loony." I said, as Draco tried to stifle his laughter.

"Yes, you are, Luna." Said Draco.

"Merlin, I am not! Just because your face sees a lunatic, you tub of skunk, doesn't mean that's what it is!" I yelled. My heart was ripped with every cruel word I said, to this wonderful boy. But he wasn't upset; a slow smile crept up his face.

"I didn't know you could be mean! Luna, we- meaning my friends Crabbe, Goyle, Sam and Pansy- would love if you could hang out with us. You are pureblood, right?" he asked, and I could barely answer.

"Y-yes, but why?" I asked, disbelieving.

"I like people who can stand up for themselves, although it'd be nice if it weren't me you were insulting next time." Draco said.

"Alright, Draco." I purred.

"But Luna, we'll test you first, see if the others like you." Draco said.

"Then we'll talk about Dumbledore switching you into our house."

"You can do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, with my father being so powerful." Draco said. This was to amazing to believe! I, the shy "Luna" will be in his presence all the time! How fantastic.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Come sit with us." He said, and slinked off. I could only stare at him walking, as I breathed deeply.

**A/N: Hi! First fan fiction on FFNet, but I do post on HPFF. Do you like it? The next chapter is titled "Breakfast" so you can guess what this is about. Yes, I'm aware I'm changing Draco's character a bit, but it's a Fan Fiction, not a book. Reviews would be nice, too. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't "British" enough for you, but I'm American.**


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2: Breakfast

I was lying on my bed, reading a book while chewing on an apple. It was about an actress, and her struggles to Wizarding stardom. It totally reminded me of me, and though it's a great book, I fell asleep soon after. I woke up suddenly and started. It was really early in the day, so I went down to the Common Room.

I was sitting in a comfortable blue armchair, by the roaring fire. It was crackling merrily, and I almost fell asleep, as I was getting drowsy. I summoned a few house elves, and they served me a warm cup of Cocoa. I waited until breakfast started, and went down. I sat, waiting, at the Slytherin table.

I was wearing my best black t-Shirt, under an emerald vest, with my black robes over it, flung open. I wanted to look as much like his House as I could, to show a statement. I wore green-and-black stilettos with black pants. I did my hair in Blake Lively style curls, and I thought I looked good.

Samantha got there first, and exclaimed, "Wow! You look great."

"Thanks, Sam. You, too." I said, admiring her turquoise cardigan.

"So, ready to be in the group?" asked Sam, helping herself to kippers.

"Only if you guys vote me in." I said, fishing some porridge into a bowl.

"Relax, get some OJ."

"OJ?" I asked.

"Americans abbreviate OJ from orange juice. I read it in a magazine." Sam began, when Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe walked up.

"Morning, ladies." Said Malfoy.

"Hi, Draco." Both Sam and I said.

"So, ready for your trial, Luna?" asked Draco.

"Um, yeah. Of course, Draco, yeah I'm ready." Luna murmured.

"Great! You're first test: what food do I always ea for breakfast? And please serve me that food." Draco said. I knew something that easy; I was a pro when it came to Draco.

"Kippers with fresh pumpkin juice and chips (French fries.)" I replied immediately.

"You're skilled, Loony- I mean, Luna. How did you-" Draco began.

"I'm like a Boy Scout. I'm always prepared." I shrugged.

"A what? Never mind." Said Crabbe.

We all looked at him, dumbfounded he actually spoke for once.

"Anyway," drawled Malfoy. "You're next task is to turn Goyle into a pink rabbit. I don't want someone in the group who can't duel, if need be."

"Alright, when do you want me to change him?" I asked, while Goyle looked scared, and we all wondered if he understood.

"Anyway, Lovegood, we're all going back to our Common Room."

"You've barely eaten!" I protested. I didn't want my Draco to get sick!

"I'm fine! Anyway, we'll all go up there. Crabbe!" Draco summoned.

"Go up to our filthy Headmaster and talk to him about switching Luna into our house."

"Oh, Crabbe," I said, in my most Luna-like voice, "If he wonders, the Sorting Hat sorted me into both of the houses, and I was to pick."

We all sat in the Slytherin Common Room, eating Treacle Tart and laughing about mountains of jokes.

"And then he said, 'No, Witch Weekly!'" As Samantha finished the joke, we all guffawed. We were like this when Crabbe ran into the room.

"Luna, Professor Dumbledore says that you may switch, but only if you're positive, as there's no switching back. I'm going to my dormitory if you need me, though; as I'm absolutely tired and quite need a rest." And with the, Vincent Crabbe walked away. Then Goyle started grunting and using hand symbols, and we finally figured out he was taking a nap, too.

Then Samantha said she needed to work in private on her Transfiguration, as if she got behind, her mum wouldn't take her shopping over Christmas. So Draco and I were alone.

"Draco, why did you pick me to be in your group?" I asked. Maybe this wasn't time, but it felt like it was.

"Well Luna, I'm not as mean as everyone says. I really am not. I don't think…" he went of for a moment, and then, "Anyway, you were special. You were different, in a good way. And you know why?" He asked.

"Why?" I responded with a question.

A/N: I left you dangling there! HA!


End file.
